La Anacoreta
by Isissilvergold
Summary: ¿Conocen la expresión de tropezar con la misma piedra? Pues yo no he tropezado con una roca, sino con un libro y el contenido del libro, así como su dueña, eran únicos.
1. Chapter 1

_¡Oh mística, mística, mística!_

_Del cáliz de Afrodita, veo en ti:_

_Al rayo que transgrede la luna y su mortecina luz_

_Que empuña el vacío y devora la niebla, cristal por cristal;_

_Al cielo y al mar que se enredan con el fuego, mezclados en tu lecho;_

_¡Oh! Virtud impetuosa, diadema engarzada…_

_Apología a Sa…_

-No te detengas, dale, continúa…

La universidad es un mundo nuevo para todos, el cónclave de mentes jóvenes; cada cual con una vida tan increíble como trillada. Todos los días salgo de mi trabajo de medio tiempo y voy a la universidad para avanzar con mis materias. Ya no me falta mucho. Por lo general llevo casi todos mis cursos por la tarde, así que por ello soy una de las últimas en salir del plantel; no es que no me apasione mi carrera, por el contrario, es que ya no veo la hora de verme ejerciéndola, y la sola idea de que me faltan un par de años me… en fin. Hay tanta diversidad, desde ciencias a filosofías; desde salud hasta robótica. ¡Ah! La tecnología devora las mentes tan a diario aquí. Tengo la costumbre de pasearme por sus jardines todos los días y disfrutar de sus pasillos cuando la soledad deambula; y ver que de nuevo hay en el campus, esta mini ciudadela tan intricada en sus alumnos. Pero claro si es que puedo porque, por alguna razón (aclaro no sé cual) mis amigos casi ni me sueltan, nada más andan viendo como desmenuzar mi tiempo con sus ocurrencias (fastidiando pues).

Hoy me topé con una persona algo peculiar, llevaba un aspecto diferente, sólo eso (al menos eso creí en la plenitud de mi inocencia). Sus cabellos eran largos por debajo de los hombros, de suaves ondas en las puntas y flequillos acariciándole la frente; eran del color de la arena mojada y a la vez almendros; era más alta que yo por no mucho, quizá por un par de centímetros solamente; sus ojos tenían un tono muy particular: de color miel bajo sombra, pero a contraluz, ahí son impresionantes, son muy rojizos. Llevaba una mascada de seda en el cuello, una blusa negra ceñida al cuerpo y un collar dorado (era de oro). También una falda larga hasta los tobillos por la cual al caminar se le divisaba el par de botines marrones estilo clásico.

**"LA ANACORETA"**

Casi nadie suele quedarse hasta esas horas por esos jardines, o al menos eso pensé.

-Creí que no había nadie…-Dijo con el rostro sorprendido y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa- debo irme.-sentenció sin más.

-Vaya, parece que me quedaré con las ganas de oír tus elogios hacia ¿…?-esperaba que me dijera a quien porque la verdad escuché muy poco. Sin embargo no lo hizo, parecía divagar sobre sí, tan sólo sonrió ampliamente inclinando la cabeza.

-No tenía nada en mente aún, llegaste justo cuando iba a empezar y…- Y te corté la inspiración, eso le faltó decirme, pensé por cómo me vio.

-Al caso, debo irme, es algo tarde y tal vez llueva hoy.- Había una luna radiante aquel día, pensar en lluvia era simplemente absurdo.

-Si gustas yo te llevo- La joven me examinó un momento, pero casi todo el tiempo me evitó la mirada, sin duda alguna parecía ahogarla una aguda timidez, como una daga larga y afilada en su garganta, sus palabras trémulas la delataban.- ¿Tienes algún vehículo?-preguntó curiosa.

-Pues tengo una motocicleta…-Le dije apuntando hacia los estacionamientos y luego le observé un momento la falda en un descuido y ella pareció notarlo.

-¡Sí! Desde luego ese será un gran problema- dijo mirando hacia sus faldas mientras abrazaba sus libros, estrujándolos- te lo agradezco mucho pero tomaré otro medio de transporte, nos vemos.-me leyó la mente también. Yo solo trataba de ser amable, después de todo era algo tarde.

-¡Un gusto!-dijimos al unísono, pero ya no vi sus ojos, ni su sonrisa, sólo oí sus pasos alejarse. El sonido de la suela de madera de aquellos tacones finos, en el pavimento.

Mi semestre había concluido sin problemas ni preocupación alguna fuera del ajetreo que implica salvar los cursos a como dé lugar, porque estudiar la materia para algunos profesores simplemente no es suficiente, ellos quieren eruditos; luego de pasar los exámenes finales y rogatorios, me liberé invicta de un semestre y pude disfrutar de una semana libre con la cual pude acompañar a una amiga a las fiestas del Yasumi. Pero la semana dorada pasó volando, y la verdad ya estaba yo de nuevo ahí frente al monstruo de siete cabezas (materias), mi semestre académico.

-Y dime Natsuki, ya que saliste bien en todos tus cursos, ahora quizá…

-No quiero novio Mai, si es lo que quieres preguntar.-Yo la conocía muy bien y estaba clarísimo que mi vida sentimental más que darle curiosidad, parecía preocuparle. ¿Por qué? no sé. La conozco desde muy niña y ella siempre fue como una hermana para mí y como una hija más para mi madre. Ella siempre la quiso.

-Relájate, de verdad me preocupaban tus notas, esta vez casi ni te he visto y realmente empezaba a preocuparme, ya no vas por comida y de verdad que pensé encontrarte-Hizo una pausa-Más demacrada.

-¿Podrías beber tu jugo sin hacer tanto ruido?-le pregunté irritada.

-No.-dijo a secas y siguió con su molesto ruido al beberse hasta la última gota de jugo de su vaso. Detesto ese sonido.- Por cierto, ¿a qué le debo tu visita?

-Natsuki dramática te veo todos los días, ¿se te olvida que tu facultad queda enfrente?, pues bien, cuando tú entras yo voy saliendo, pero igual te veo, aunque tú a mí nunca porque no sales de tu burbuja.- Me le quedé viendo muy incrédula, porque tengo ciertas dudas sobre sus horarios pero no dudo que mis pensamientos perduran extraviados.-Hoy es jueves, hoy sí salgo tarde. En fin. ¿Sabes algo sobre el festival de literatura?

-Nada de nada, esa no es mi área, aparte ahí hay cada zafado…

-Sí, sobre todo por su Fujino-san es tan…- y se puso a hablar sobre una tipa que hasta ahora me entero es la favorita para la presidencia en la universidad, luego sobre su contendiente Kanzaki, Reito-kun, a Mai le brillan los ojos al hablar de él-Dicen que son novios y rivales-dijo ella con una oscura sonrisa, ¿Quiénes? Pensé yo. Los chismes se los dejo a Chie, es más confiable y fidedigna.

–Vale te dejo, debo ir a clases, ya conoces al maestro susceptible que tengo.-Mai tiene un maestro maniático: siempre usa guantes, no camina bajo el sol sin una sombrilla y usa gel desinfectante cada cinco minutos. Una cosa más, detesta a los tardones. Ella se fue aprisa y yo a matar el tiempo marmoteando o leyendo algún libro en el jardín de atrás, lejos de toda la "farándula", yo había llegado demasiado temprano pues, aunque a decir verdad confundí el horario nuevamente.

Entonces la vi de nuevo, a la mujer excéntrica, ahí estaba leyendo un libro en medio del jardín, rodeada de muchas niñas y niños, de diferentes facultades, sobre todo de literatura, ellos le hacían preguntas sobre metafísica, sobre el culturalismo, dinastías como la aqueménida y literatura antigua. Hablaba también sobre el lesbianismo. En realidad fue ese el punto en el que profundizó con frenesí.

-Con que era feminista-dije para mí misma, al verla explicando sus razones del por qué nunca usaría pantalones.-Debemos forjar el carácter asceta.- Sentí que los minutos volaron estando yo ahí de pie, observándola, analizando el contraste de la persona que vi algún tiempo atrás; esta parecía ser diametralmente opuesta a sí misma. Observé a todos marcharse de a pocos, cuando en eso ella, "la excéntrica", se acercó hacia mí y pasó por mi lado. Sin embargo me quede ahí de pie, sin poder decirle una sola palabra, fue muy extraño, de súbito me sentí intimada y la vi pasar sin más, pero en eso ella me tomó del hombro con su lánguida mano y me dijo:-Sin embargo, los pantalones te quedan muy bien a ti.-y se alejó con grácil vaivén, y me dejó ahí petrificada.

* * *

-¿Chie donde estas? Llevamos esperándote poco más de media hora.

-Lo siento chicas, estoy en una sesión de fotos para el festival de literatura, creo que tardaré un poco más, lo siento de verdad. Robaré unas cuantas para subirlas a mi blog, Aoi no cuentes esto último, es confidencial.

-Chie, todos lo saben-Hablaba Aoi con Chie porque estábamos en la cafetería reunidas para planear la bienvenida de Nao, quien llegaba recién de la capital, de Tokio. Ella al culminar la escuela partió para Tokio con su madre, quien al encontrar un nuevo trabajo decidió que lo mejor era llevársela consigo y que cambiando de ambiente le haría un bien a su pequeña punk, han pasado dos años desde eso. Sin embargo Nao decidió volver aquí, hizo su traslado y desde el lunes próximo se incorpora nuevamente, su madre apoya esta decisión. Imagino que sigue igual de ceñuda y testaruda, o con todos esos piercing's, definitivamente tuvo una intensa adolescencia. Empecé a reírme de solo acordarme de aquella vez que le mintió a su madre diciéndole que tenia amigdalitis y que estaba gorda, que por ello solo tomaba ramen cuando en realidad se había perforado la lengua y hablo como el gato silvestre durante una semana, igual y su madre la pilló luego.

Al salir de la escuela éramos más, pero cada cual fue buscando su rumbo, en la universidad sólo veo a Mai, Chie, Aoi y Akane. Los demás fueron abriendo sus sendas poco a poco. Ahora hasta a Mikoto le veo poco, quien como de costumbre sigue a Mai a donde puede, pero raras veces a la universidad por el desfase de horarios. Ella decía que su hermano mayor, del cual siempre oíamos y no conocíamos hasta la fecha, estudiaba en la facultad de ciencias literarias.

Como Chie nunca llegó y la verdad se nos estaba haciendo tarde a todas, quedamos en que en cuanto viniera Nao la llevaríamos al Shibuya Nuts, una discoteca de esas que le gustan a Midori, quien saldrá de las cuevas en las que se encuentra y vendrá para la bienvenida de Nao. Luego se nos hizo muy tarde a todas, realmente tarde y tenía una clase muy próxima, así que llegaba de despedirnos y repartirnos los quehaceres de ese día y le piqué es decir que me fui más rápido que volando, lo que no me esperaba es que justo a la entrada de la universidad estuviera Mikoto junto con un joven de cabellos negros alto y bien parecido, al que le halaba del brazo-¿Será que Mikoto es más prematura de lo que pensé y le gusta un universitario?- decía para mí misma, no me la podía creer y trataba de buscarle explicación lógica al cuadro que perpleja me quedé observando. Yo estaba tan absorta en esa imagen que no me fijé en el camino hasta que… evitando ser atropellado el maestro maniático, el señor Otsuka, dio un brinco hacia el jardín en un intento de lo que según él era preservar su existencia, es un exagerado, yo iba a 30 km por hora, con eso no mataba a nadie, pero el problema no acabó ahí porque resulta que el sujeto sufrió un esguince en el tobillo que lo había dejado "limitado temporalmente" en sus funciones y ahora tendría que servirle de lazarillo en el festival de literatura, el cual empezaría en un par de días y del que se supone él estaba a cargo junto con un estudiante de literatura de quinto año de la facultad de literatura, Fujino-san. Yo había oído ese apellido tantas veces que hasta llegué a pensar que era un apellido muy común en la ciudad y que había muchos alumnos apellidados Fujino por el campus, pero los designios de la vida me sorprenderían nuevamente.

A los dos días, me vi obligada a buscar al susodicho maestro el cual ni la mano quiso darme y me sentí sucia ante su asepsia.-Muy bien señorita Kuga, aquí le entrego todo el material necesario repartido durante las inscripciones al festival de literatura.-Me entregó una montaña de reportes o artículos o poesías o ¡qué sé yo! Pero eran demasiados.-Hay que revisarlos cuidadosamente y seleccionar los veinte mejores textos según su categoría, claro, ordenarlos según su categoría es lo primero…-en este punto me estaba arrepintiendo de no ir caminando a la facultad.-Pero yo no sé nada de eso ¿Cómo es que seleccionaré los veinte mejores si aquí hay más de doscientos manuscritos?-No sea tonta Kuga-san, eso no lo hará usted, ese es un trabajo que le he encomendado especial y rigurosamente a la señorita Fujino junto con su grupo de confianza, usted sólo asistirá a Fujino-san en lo que ella crea conveniente.-Pero…-Puede empezar por buscarla y llevar estos manuscritos a la sala de juntas. Empezaba a detestar mi vida mientras transportaba a por montones decenas de manuscritos a la sala de juntas aparentemente vacía, al parecer "la nobleza" no se encontraba presente, cuando pensé que nada más podría pasar en mi agobiante crepúsculo vespertino tropecé con… ¿Un libro? Caí como árbol de leñador, me di de bruces contra el frío suelo, no pudo ser peor o eso pensé. Una mano lánguida con dos pulseras plateadas se extendió para mí.

-Déjame ayudarte.-Dijo con amabilidad una esbelta silueta, era la muchacha de ojos rojizos. Tomé de su mano y recobré altura.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó con retraída voz.

-Descuida, es sólo que tenía calor y el piso estaba frío y… olvídalo.-ella comenzó a ayudarme a recoger los libros que había yo tirado en el suelo, era lógico que el primero que recogiera yo fue el que me tumbó, pero cuando lo levanté sus ojos fueron directo hacia él,-¡Oh lo encontraste muchas gracias!-lo tomó de mis manos y lo abrazó, en realidad lo estrujó como un niño a su oso de felpa. -¡Es mi diario, lo extravié hace quince minutos!-

-Cuarenta y siete horas con cuarenta y cinco minutos más y podrías haberlo reportado como perdido ante la policía.-Ella al fin me dirigió la mirada y sonrió ante lo que dije, era una mujer muy bella, realmente lo era.

-Fujino-dijo ella.

-¿Dónde?-dije yo, a lo que ella soltó risillas.

-Mucho gusto, quise decir, soy Fujino, Shizuru Fujino.


	2. Chapter 2

**"LA ANACORETA"**

-La décima musa…

-¿Perdón?-pregunté mientras asentaba los manuscritos en la mesa a ver si me explicaba lo que trataba de decir.

-Trataba de elogiar a Safo de Mitilene, era algo de mi diario-Dijo evitándome la mirada. Se refería a aquella tarde que me le quedé espiando.

-Amm… verás, este… Fujino-san yo…-

-¡Shizuru!-Me interrumpió mientras acomodaba la pila de documentos.-sólo dime Shizuru.

Intenté disculparme pero no me lo permitió, dijo que le causó gracia el saber que se trataba de mí el delincuente de quien el maestro Otsuka hablaba y que le había provocado una gangrena supurante en su tobillo que casi le cuesta la vida.-Ara Natsuki-san es muy distraída.-me puse como un tomate ante esto e ignoré sus risas.- ¡Voy por más libros!-dije muy incómoda. Cuando terminamos apareció una rubia exasperante pidiéndole a Fujino la lista de los inscritos al concurso-¡Fujino la lista de los descritos!

-Es inscritos Haruka-chan- No sé qué es más exasperante ahora que lo pienso, la rubia o la cuatro ojos.

-¡Eso dije!- a quien ella atendió amablemente.-Haruka-san, la lista está ahí pegada en la puerta- luego me dijo que no era necesario que siguiera mortificándome, que mi trabajo había concluido y que podía volver a casa, en pocas palabras me liberó de mi castigo de lazarillo.-Natsuki-san no debe preocuparse de nada, mi grupo y yo resolveremos todo lo que falta.-

De Shizuru me despedí sin más, ya estaba cansada y todo lo que quería era ir a casa pero al llegar al estacionamiento justo cuando pensaba que mi día no podía empeorar, encontré las llantas de mi motocicleta ponchadas-¡No puede ser!-Grité en tono melodramático, pero tenía toda la razón del mundo, es que era ya muy tarde y a decir verdad estaba realmente agotada. Le marqué a Mai y tenía apagado su teléfono (para variar), le marqué también a Chie pero no contestó porque de seguro se fue de fiesta, durante unos minutos me quedé en silencio y luego:- ¡Mundo cruel!-grité en tono melodramático, mientras pasaba de un estado de letargo a uno de iracunda, para finalmente darle un puntapié a mi motocicleta y luego… luego… pues comenzó a llover… y yo a llorar. Es que a esas horas no había nadie por esos lares. Me sentía triste, sola y abandonada y… ¡No me juzguen!

-Natsuki-san se ve muy linda bajo la lluvia- dijo una voz a mis espaldas.

-¡Shizuru!-Era Fujino, quien acababa de ver mi rabieta de hace unos instantes. Cargaba un paraguas y lo compartió conmigo. Esperaba que no hubiera escuchado mis gritos, eso sí sería embarazoso.

- ¿Te llevo?

-¿Tienes vehículo?- pregunté irónica.

-Pues la verdad no, pero he pedido un taxi y ya no debe tardar, si gustas lo compartimos, después de todo el mundo no es tan cruel ¿No lo crees Natsuki-san?- Uy, sí me escuchó.

-Pues ya qué-dije lacónica, encogiéndome de hombros y refugiándome bajo su paraguas rojo con puntitos negros. Esperamos lo que me pareció una eternidad y el bendito taxi amarillo al fin se apareció. Al subir ella preguntó mi dirección para darle las indicaciones al taxista y luego me prestó un pañuelo para secarme el rostro, realmente no se me ocurrió palabra alguna durante el trayecto y ella solo parecía contemplar la lluvia en la ventana. Al llegar ella no me dejó pagar el taxi pero antes de que se fuera sucedió algo extraño.

-Natsuki, quiero decirte algo, acércate...

-¿Qué será?- pregunté quedito, obediente, me acerqué, cuando en eso me dio un beso en la mejilla y luego se fue sin más.

Era la segunda vez que me dejaba así, petrificada. Con la mano en mi mejilla me preguntaba cual era el favor.

* * *

_-Natsuki, ven, vuelve a la cama, estas muy mal, debes descansar un poco-Me dijo una silueta al final de aquel largo pasillo, las luces tenues de la luna difumada en el cielo luego de una gran tormenta me permitieron distinguir sus cabellos a contraluz, eran almendros. Tenía una mano extendida hacia mí y la otra frotando sus pestañas, por el sueño quizá, esa pesadez de despertar abruptamente._

_-Voy, solo vine un momento al baño es todo, de verdad.-Nada de lo que decía parecía ser oído, su mano extendida seguí ahí, esperando por la mía._

_-Le tomé de la mano como sugirió y me deje guiar, después de todo podía estar muy oscuro pero ella parecía conocer muy bien el camino._

* * *

Tuve un sueño extraño aquella noche, pero ignoré que pudiera ser, a la mañana siguiente cité a Chie en el cafetín.

-Chie, necesito información.-ella se acomodó los lentes y continué-¿De qué se trata?

-¿Sabes algo acerca de Shizuru Fujino?-me examinó un momento para poder hablar.

-Fujino eh, justamente el otro día le ayudé con las fotos del festival… la verdad no sé mucho de ella pero tengo entendido que es la hija única de uno de los políticos más importantes del Japón, pero eso es lo de menos; su abuelo es muy, muy rico, es uno de los más ricos del país, se dice que su familia proviene del linaje del Príncipe Yamatotakeru, del clan Yamato pues…-Ajá, ajá- Son de sangre noble, ¿Nunca lees sociales? Su familia estuvo envuelta en un escándalo porque los dos hijos del patriarca Fujino, incluido el padre de Shizuru-san, intentaron quitarle toda su fortuna alegando deficiencias mentales, a lo que este reaccionó desheredándolos y nombrando como únicos herederos a sus dos nietos: Shizuru-san y Fujino Takeshi. Sin embargo, Shizuru-san no vive en la mansión, ella vive por Setagaya, dicen que practica la filantropía ya que constantemente incurre en tertulias y masonerías. Por lo demás se sabe que quien maneja sus fondos sigue siendo su padre.

-¿Entonces Fujino es…?

-Asquerosamente rica- complementó Chie con una sonrisa de gato - Lo que no comprendo es…- aquí viene- ¿Qué interés tienes tú en el pasado de Fujino-san? –

-Ah pues…- Pero afortunadamente no pude rendir explicación alguna pues pareciera que Shizuru no se muriera, pues tan sólo nombrar su nombre y apareció de la nada.

-¡Aguas Natsuki ahí viene!-Dijo Chie tomando su revista de modas.

-Natsuki-san, Harada-san ¿Cómo están?- Saludó con propiedad y es hasta ahora que comprendo por qué la primera vez que le vi me dio la imagen de royal.

-Fujino-san, qué tal- saludó Chie- Las fotos ya están subidas en el portal web, en eventos. Hay algunas que tomé ayer y que colocaré luego porque aún debo editarlas.

-Muy bien, le diré a Suzushiro que revise, por lo demás no te preocupes Harada-san, tómate tu tiempo- Luego de eso se dirigió conmigo.

- ¿Natsuki-san? Mañana estaré por Odori puesto que me han recomendado una buena tienda de libros y quería saber si tú, bueno ya que tú vives por ahí…-Lo que fuera que estuviera pidiendo Chie me hacía señas en positivo.-Dile que sí-murmuraba tras su enorme revista que estaba al revés.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-Sí, eso, ¿Te parece bien en mañana en Lidabashi a las once?

-¡Me parece genial!, digo, claro está bien.

-Harada-san, Natsuki-san.-se despidió con una reverencia y se fue. En eso sentí un flash, era Chie-¡Hey!-le dije.

-Lo siento Natsuki no lo pude evitar, traías una cara de idiota única.-Ni siquiera le respondí, solamente me fui.

Pasé el resto de la tarde más ansiosa que nunca y como por lo visto las cosas no iban a cambiar se me cruzó la idea de ir a ver a Mai y de paso pedirle comida pero preferí caminar un poco. Cuando mama murió, ella me pidió que cuidara de Mai y Takumi, quienes siempre fueron lo más parecido a una familia para mi, aunque actualmente Takumi se encuentre en Yokohama con su padre, él nunca deja de llamar o escribir. Al parecer mi madre le pidió lo mismo a Mai, es por eso que ella aunque no lo diga, siempre está pendiente, siempre que sea realmente necesario.

* * *

-¿Y Mikoto?- le preguntaba a Mai mientras observábamos la pantalla de vuelos nacionales.

-Pues fue a ver a su hermano, Kanzaki Reito.-Iba a preguntarle más pero llegaron Akane y Kazuya de la ventana de informes, es que el vuelo de Nao estaba demorado y nadie nos decía nada al respecto.

-Ne Natsuki ¿Sabes cuándo dan la lista de finalistas?- Preguntaba Mai como calmando el asunto cuando en eso Chie se me quedó mirando.

-¡¿Qué hora es?!- pregunté levantándome como resorte.

-Son las nueve treinta Natsuki, ¿Qué pasa?

-No es nada, olvídalo-Le dije, al parecer aún contaba con algo de tiempo, pero no por mucho, debía ir a ver a Shizuru a las once.

Pero como decía al principio, el mundo es cruel y mi memoria es fatal (¡Malhaya sea mi suerte!), puesto que el vuelo de Nao no se demoró un poco, sino un mucho, demasiado. Es comprensible, llegar a esta isla de los _quintos apurados_ no es cosa fácil, sobre todo en esta época del año, con todos esos vientos y heladas _ciclonescas_, menudo día para viajar… No, el vuelo de Nao se demoró horas, ocasionando que llegara poco antes de las once y nuestro reencuentro, cortesía del personal ágil y siempre solícito del aeropuerto, no fuera sino hasta las once con treinta minutos, pues al parecer su equipaje no llegó y la rebelde con causa se quedó reclamando su maleta.

-… y el pánfilo se me queda viendo con cara de imbécil y me dice después de una hora que llene un formulario para que me envíen mi maleta hasta mi casa, por cierto Natsuki di tu dirección- Nao nos contaba sus desventuras en el mundo del aeropuerto, y lo que le falta por vivir…-¡Demonios! No tengo pantaletas extra para ponerme después de este viaje equiparable a la historia sin fin…-.

Aunque su exceso de información era algo que ninguna de nosotras necesitaba saber sobre su plácido viaje de regreso a casa, todos estábamos más que felices de tener a la pelirroja ceñuda y quejumbrosa de vuelta de nuevo.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a una tienda departamental por algo ropa?- propuso Mai pero con la doble intención de ir de compras todas, algo que pareció no gustarle mucho a nuestro conductor resignado, Kazuya-kun el siempre solícito novio de Akane. Lo que haces por amor y cuando te miran feo.

-Por favor, que estos idiotas no me entregarán mi maleta antes de pasados unos días-Así fue como todos juntos viajamos al centro comercial más grande de la ciudad, _Sapporo Factory_, el cual tenía como atractivo principal estar conectado al museo de la cerveza… Aunque todos pasaron de él, simplemente nos dedicamos a ir de tienda en tienda y comer comida rápida en el restaurante del mall, sí, ahí donde Mikoto pesca sus señoras indigestiones. Devorando estaba yo mi hamburguesa cuando en eso Chie me dijo lo siguiente: - ¿No tenías un compromiso como a las once?-

-¿Compromiso?- Se entrometió Nao quien la pensé bien entretenida con Akane y Mai, hablando de la vida en la capital -¿Kuga tiene novio al fin? ¿Existe un ceniciento entonces? Vaya parece que perderé mi apuesta… -en otras circunstancias habría preguntado pero se me venían a la mente imágenes de Shizuru enraizada a la estación (sola, triste y abandonada).

-¡Demonios lo olvidé por completo!-Me levanté como paranoico en terremoto-Tengo que, irme, debo, debo…-Pero qué iba a hacer, eran ya las dos de la tarde y dudo mucho que Fujino siga esperándome donde habíamos quedado.

-¿Qué ocurre Natsuki?-Preguntó una contrariada Mai y ahí fue cuando se me ocurrió la brillante idea de localizar a Mikoto, puesto que seguramente su hermano, Kanzaki, sabría cómo localizar a la castaña porque yo ni su número poseía.

Para mi fortuna, ellos habían decidido ir juntos al zoológico a pasar el día, fue ahí donde los alcancé y Mikoto aprovechó la oportunidad de presentarme a su hermano mayor Kanzaki Reito.

- Así que tú eres la famosa Kuga Natsuki- Me observaba detenidamente con toda la desfachatez del caso.

- Hola Mikoto varón- Apelativo que pareció causarle gracia – ¿Entonces puedes darme el número de Fujino-san?-

-Claro- Respondió solícito-Mejor aún, yo le marcaré- y sin esperar que yo le contestara palabra alguna le marcó-Está timbrando, un momento-.

-¿Reito encontraste mis llaves?

-Shizuru-san, no sólo eso, pero dime ¿Dónde te encuentras? Para que las envíe hacia ti.

-Pues, estoy rumbo al _Cordano_, se me antojó un platillo en especial, ¿Vendrás?

-Me temo que no, pero ahora mismo alguien te las llevará por mí.- Tanto Mikoto como yo nos quedamos perplejas ante la sencillez de su declaración.

-¿Cómo es que tienes sus llaves?-pregunté muy intrigada-Verás, Shizuru-san es un poco descuidada y deja sus cosas regadas por todos sitios o las guarda en el suelo… pero como no le he visto pues no se las he podido entregar… ¡Enhorabuena que llegaste!-me dijo mientras se despedía al dármelas.

Kanzaki me indicó dónde encontrar aquel restaurante, me comentó también que ella suele encontrarse ahí con su padre, espero que no sea el caso. Sin embargo igual tenía que ir así que con las mismas salí rumbo a aquel lugar. Me tomó poco menos de quince minutos llegar, aunque por alguna extraña razón todavía sigo pensando que vi malicia en la sonrisa de Kanzaki, quien aprovechó para enviarle sus saludos a Mai.

Aparqué muy cerca y divisé el lugar a media cuadra. El lugar quedaba en una esquina y tenía un toque muy tradicional; clásico también. Observé a través de todas las ventanas, una por una y ahí estaba ella, con un suéter blanco, una mascada de seda en el cuello, sus largas faldas y sus típicos botines con suela de madera, por un momento pensé en salir huyendo, pero no.

Me le acerqué muy temerosa.-Shizuru-san, antes de que me digas algo, lo que fuera, quiero que sepas que lo siento, yo…-Ella me observó muy intrigada con un semblante que lucía muy relajado como para ser alguien que me odiase por plantarla de esa manera.

-Natsuki, ¡Qué sorpresa!-sí, que sorpresa, me pregunté si se estaba haciendo la loca-Toma asiento, ¿Qué tenía que decirte?-Un momento, no será que…

-¿Shizuru…?-De pronto los ojos de Shizuru se abrieron como platos enormes-¡¿Era hoy?!... Natsuki yo…-también palideció.-Lo siento mucho, lo siento mucho, lo olvidé-En ese punto no sabía si ofenderme o no, pero me eché a reír y luego de explicarle lo que pasó y entregarle sus llaves ella también se echó a reír.

-Natsuki, he pedido mi platillo favorito ¿Quieres probar un poco? Di aaaa-Me hizo el avión y me invitó un poco de algo cremoso y baboso y asqueroso, ¿pero qué rayos…?-Shizuru, sabe raro ¿Qué es?

-¿Verdad que está delicioso? ¡Son sesos! -Dijo sonriente viendo como mi rostro se tornaba verde.

-Natsuki ¿estás bien?

-No… creo que quiero vomitar…

-No lo hagas, los sesos son una fuente de proteínas inigualable.-Asco.

Luego de mi horrible experiencia gastronómica, invité a Shizuru por una bebida, nada como el alcohol para remover malas sensaciones, ella le llamó a Kanzaki para que le recomendara un lugar que si mal no oí era de "ambiente", prefiero no saber. Ya sentadas en la barra ella me contaba muy abiertamente sus preferencias por el sexo femenino, aseveró que nunca había estado con un hombre y que en esta vida no lo estaría, que por el contrario, estaba en búsqueda de su amada y que justamente por no hallarla no era plenamente feliz. –Soy una amante del arte y la belleza Natsuki y la belleza radica en las mujeres, soy catadora de la femineidad-Estaba loca.

-¿Me veo linda?-me dijo de la nada.

-Pues sí… y mucho-Respuesta que pareció ponerla muy contenta.

-Luego de un par de sakes al fin noté que toda aquella timidez se fue a quien sabe dónde, me contaba también acerca de sus metas feministas y de por qué dice de sí misma ser aspirante a Anacoreta. Quizá esto puedo entenderlo, el dinero realmente no hace a las personas; hay gente tan pobre que todo lo que tienen es dinero, me dijo.-Chispas de incandescencia en todo lo vano, por ello, esta noche…- levantó su copa de vino, sí ahora íbamos por el vino -…Es un manto místico cubierto por deseos efímeros. Natsuki ven, acompáñame a buscar a mi amada- me tomó de la mano y me llevó a recorrer el rumbo.

Aparecimos en una señora discoteca de ambiente, caray, yo nunca había pisado un lugar así, pero al parecer ella sí y muchas veces, llegó un punto en el que le dije que buscara su alma gemela por ahí mientras a mí se me pasaba el mareo y es que esa mujer bebe como vikingo, porque pasar del vino a la cerveza de esa forma…-Debo tomar fuerzas, soy muy tímida y un poco de alcohol ayudará.- decía ella y yo no sé por qué le hice caso, realmente no lo sé.

Yo estaba respondiéndole los mensajes a Mai, al parecer estaban todas en el Shibuya Nuts y querían que las alcanzara, traté de no perder a Shizuru de vista pero fue en vano, simplemente había desaparecido, mi angustia creció por un instante, por lo que caminé hacia el centro de la pista y la busqué con la mirada de un lado al otro por varios minutos, la gente pasaba de un lugar a otro, todos en vano. Hasta que de pronto ahí estaba, la vi ahí de pie en medio de la multitud, buscándome con sus ojos miel, su expresión… era una mezcla de miedo y preocupación, sus cejas se curvaron en melancolía. Yo empecé a caminar hacia ella, pero me detuve justo cuando ella me vio, de sus labios brotó una curva maravillosa, una bella sonrisa que me obsequió ahí con aquella tenue luz. Las personas parecían desaparecer con cada paso, en realidad era como si no hubiera nadie más que ella, se acercaba hacia mí rápidamente hasta que la tuve en frente, luego me tomó por los hombros y posó un ligero beso en mis labios-¡Eres mi amada!-me dijo, sin embargo permanecí inmóvil un momento y esto pareció angustiarla-No te preocupes, sólo bromeaba.-dijo con aparente alivio.

-¿No encontraste a nadie?- le pregunté algo contrariada.

-No.- me dijo sin más, acto seguido ella tomó mi mano y decidimos que era hora de irnos.


	3. Chapter 3

**LA ANACORETA**

Sobre la noche de anoche... ¡Pero qué noche! Bueno, entraré un poco en detalles. La verdad es que yo sí me sentía mareadísima y sinceramente creo que ella estaba igual, de eso no tengo duda. ¿Y quién no? ¡Luego de tantas mezclas cualquiera! Ni con Midori he bebido de esa forma y eso que cuando se junta con Youko-sensei se dan unas… pero bueno, antes de que Fujino volviera de buscar a su "musa" primero fuimos a una discoteca donde bebió y me hizo beber como camionero, argumentando que curaba la "timidez".

-¡Bébelo rápido!... –me dijo al servirme un poco mas de sake, ella quería que fuéramos a otro antro donde se había propuesto encontrar una linda joven, aquí debo aclarar que se la pasó espantando chicas, nunca me lo habría esperado de ella, es una acosadora y no tiene remedio.

-No hay chicas lindas en este lugar- la oía decir.

-No funciona así- le dije pero le divertía ignorarme, así que la dejé pululando por ahí a su antojo. Todavía recuerdo cuando estaba yo en la barra y el barman me preguntó si la mujer que estaba regañando a un par de jóvenes en una mesa no muy lejana de donde estábamos era mi amiga. ¡Es que subida de copas empezó a regañar a una pareja de una de las mesas! Luego de tomarme un buen trago, para el valor, me acerqué para ver qué pasaba.

-Ustedes no deberían estar aquí, este es un lugar para chicas que buscan chicas o chicos que buscan chicos.- Les dijo con postura liante.

-Natsuki haz algo, ¿De qué lado estás?- Me decía mientras movía las manos de un lado al otro.-Cuando decidí ayudarla en su juego, porque dicho sea de paso no paraba de reír, la joven junto a su novio me dijo:

-Díselo a mi madre que ahí viene- refiriéndose a una mujer muy robusta y tremendamente voluminosa que traía unas bebidas, por un instante me sentí en el parque Jurásico, acto seguido nos echamos a correr entre risas, suyas, claro.

-¿Viste? Su madre nos iba a castigar.- Me propuse no darle más alcohol.

Cuando le insistí para que volviéramos al antro anterior porque ya nos estaban viendo feo en el que estábamos, se aventó al suelo ahí sin más. Y recostada ahí, cruzada de brazos me dijo:

-¡No pienso levantarme mientras Natsuki insista en volver a ese lugar…!-Se estaba riendo mientras que yo le pedía a la tierra que por favor me tragara. De momento como que el gentío nos rodeaba para ver lo que ocurría.

-Shizuru, levántate o me obligarás a hacerlo.

-Inténtalo-Me dijo desafiante y lo intenté, pero tenía fuerza la condenada, así que tuvo que ser a su manera.

-Shizuru…- Me senté en el suelo a su lado -No tenemos que ir si no quieres, vamos, levántate, podemos ir a caminar y luego a casa.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Sí, te lo prometo.

-¡Muy bien!... ¿Me ayudas a ponerme en pie…? Es que estoy con vestido…-Hasta ese momento noté que no era una falda corta sino un vestido palo rosa, muy lindo, en ella.

Caminábamos como dos niñas traviesas por la avenida, ella no soltaba mi mano mientras contemplaba la profundidad de la noche y el color de los arboles bajo las luces amarillas de la avenida. Estaba yo cantando cuando en eso sentí que me metieron a la fuerza a un vehículo, no me había percatado de que ella había tomado un taxi y ya le había indicado la dirección al conductor. Íbamos para su casa.

* * *

-Shizuru, ¿Habías hecho eso antes?-pregunté con inocencia refiriéndome a su broma de recostarse en el suelo.

-Sí, hace mucho junto a mis amigos, pero aquella vez Reito-san me cargó y junto con Haruka-san y Yukino-san me llevaron a casa y ya no me dejaron salir... fueron muy crueles.-Ahora comprendo la risa maliciosa en Kanzaki, él sabía lo que me esperaba.

Llegamos a un edificio muy bonito al este de Setagaya, subimos hasta el quinto piso observadas por el oficial de seguridad y ya en la puerta derramó su bolso en el suelo buscando sus llaves-¡Aquí están!

Al fin entramos a un departamento amplio y elegante, muy acogedor a decir verdad; pero no pude ver mucho de la decoración debido a la falta de luz, a excepción de las fotografías en un mueble del recibidor, eran de una mujer muy guapa, pero estaban en blanco y negro. Me hizo la señal de no hablar fuerte y guardar silencio. Al final de pasillo a la puerta de su habitación me dijo:

-Espérame un momento.

-Shizuru yo debo irme- le dije guardando silencio pero con gestos fuertes.

-¡Shhh!-era en vano, ella dobló a la izquierda de lo que parecía ser un estudio, las luces estaban encendidas aún y se oía a lo lejos una voz femenina, voz que se calló cuando ella atravesó la puerta que estaba abierta (cabe mencionar que eran las tres de la mañana).

-Madre, traje a una amiga a dormir aquí, besos.-Fresca como una lechuga, eso pensé de ella. Mi madre me hubiera aventado la pantufla si le hubiera dicho algo así.

-¡Shizuru déjame ir!-le dije ya mas asustada al saber que su madre estaba despierta.

-Natsuki está muy mareada, debe venir conmigo.- Yo todavía recordaba mi nombre y era más que suficiente para creerme lúcida. Me llevó a su habitación, la cual era pequeña pero bonita; había un espejo enorme y ovalado con marco blanco con el que tropecé al intentar ver por la ventana en un vano intento de ubicar mi posición en el mapa. –Estás muy mal, ven a dormir- me dijo para luego halarme sobre su cama la cual era pequeña para dos personas-Pero eso no importa- me dijo al tumbarme en ella, me abrazó y luego la vi cerrar los ojos lentamente. Yo ni loca me quedaba ahí, simplemente no podía ni intentarlo (es decir que sí lo intenté, pero nunca duermo fuera de casa y menos con alguien), trataba de darle el mayor espacio posible y cuando vi que se le acabaron las baterías inicié mi plan de escape, el cual era muy sencillo: buscar la primera puerta y salir sin ser escuchada. Era un plan perfecto; lo malo fue que durante toda la noche no fui a los servicios y cuando lo vi ahí llamándome y yo, yo fui débil al llamado de la naturaleza… al salir del baño una voz me detuvo.

-Natsuki, ven, vuelve a la cama, estás muy mal, debes descansar un poco-Me dijo una silueta al final de aquel largo pasillo, la luz tenue de una luna difuminada en el cielo me permitió distinguir sus cabellos a contraluz, unos cabellos almendros. Tenía una mano extendida hacia mí y la otra frotando sus pestañas, por el sueño quizá, esa pesadez de despertar abruptamente.

-Voy, solo vine un momento al baño es todo, de verdad.-Nada de lo que decía parecía ser oído, su mano extendida seguía ahí, esperando por la mía.

-Le tomé de la mano como sugirió y me dejé guiar, después de todo podía estar muy oscuro pero ella parecía conocer muy bien el camino. Y yo juro haber sentido una gran paramnesia reduplicativa (_Déjà vu)._

-Natsuki ven-¡Me asusté una madre, casi grito! Yo vi cuando cayó en sopor, al parecer era de sueño ligero. Tuve que volver junto a ella y esperar a que se volviera a dormir y cuando esto finalmente ocurrió me cercioré de no fallar de nuevo en mi escape (la dejé abrazando un peluche). Pero antes no pude evitar contemplarla ahí dormida, abrazando aquel gato de peluche tan raro, con la suave luz sobre su piel y su corto vestido…

Salí de la habitación y aunque tropecé con el florero este no se rompió gracias a mis reflejos felinos, y cuando al fin llegué a la meta y me sentí como Rocky Balboa cuando derrotó a Mr. T, es más, casi podía jurar que escuchaba el tema de la película en mi mente… Ahí debí notar que aún seguía ebria, pues mi meta máxima, la puerta, estaba con más llaves que el diario de Mai… no dejaba de preguntarme en qué momento Shizuru lo hizo, es terrible esa mujer, lamentablemente no me dejó más opción que pedirle ayuda al único ente despierto del hogar.

-Ejem, buenas noches, mucho gusto…-dije en idioma semi-beodo.

-¿Si?-Ni idea de que hacía esa mujer frente al computador a esas horas.

-¿Podría por favor abrirme la puerta?-Dije temblando en la puerta del estudio, y una mujer como de mi estatura, de cabellos chocolates y enormes ojos azules me vio un tanto extrañada antes de responderme amablemente asintiendo con la cabeza. Si le sorprendió verme, le sorprendió más cuando encontró la puerta bajo llave.

-Qué raro-me dijo, ¿verdad que si?, pensé.

-Voy por las llaves…- En cuanto me abrió, le di las gracias y huí como alma que lleva el diablo. Sobre como llegué a casa, esa fue otra odisea…

* * *

-¿Qué es un Anacoreta?

-Digamos que es una persona de ascético carácter; alguien que rechaza todos los bienes materiales y vive en aislamiento.

-¿Has oído de alguno que frecuente discotecas?

-Pues bueno en realidad…

-Entonces no lo es.-Nao suele ser una persona concisa cuando no se lo pides; sin embargo creo que sigue resentida porque no las alcancé anoche en el Shibuya Nuts. -Estábamos todos ¡Todos! -repetía moviendo las manotas representativamente-Hasta el hermano de Mikoto y también el novio de Mai… ¡Hasta su cuñada fue! Y tú simplemente te perdiste por ahí con tu amiga la loca medieval. Tú te lo perdiste.-Cuando Nao habló de dar mi dirección a la aerolínea, no mencionó nada sobre mudarse a vivir temporalmente en mi casa en lo que encontraba un piso y asimismo era, la tenía de metiche todo el día; lo peor es cuando tarda horas en el baño o se come mi mayonesa. Cuando llegué por la mañana ella ya estaba instalada aquí, ¿Que cómo entró? Simple, Mai le dio la llave (la que yo le di para emergencias).

La semana transcurrió con normalidad, el trabajo, los amigos y la universidad, todo iba como siempre hasta que…

-¡¿Que hiciste qué?!-Dije aporreando mis manos contra la mesa de la cocina.

-Te dije, que se enfadaría, Kuga tiene corazón de piedra.-Genial ahora tendría en casa un perro callejero, a parte de la gata techera de Nao, no sé ni cómo me dejé convencer por Mai y Nao…

-Por favor Natsuki, donde vivo no puedo tenerlo, al menos no hasta que me mude, solo serán un par de meses, te prepararé ramen todas las semanas.-Me dijo Mai, pero eso fue luego de que al llegar a casa encontrara el cachorro perfectamente instalado en mi territorio. Su cama se veía más decente que la mía, quién iba a pensar que Nao tenía corazón para esas cosas… si parece que sólo se ama a sí misma.

-Ok.-le dije, no es que fuera interesada pero su ramen es muy bueno y si ella vendrá a prepararlo me ahorra la peripecia de ir hasta su casa por él.

No había visto ni sabido de Shizuru en días, de seguro estaba inmersa en el festival, es de saber que esa mujer se encierra en una burbuja más pequeña que la mía. Y a mí la idiota de Nao me tenía hasta la corona con lo de la casa del perro, la cual tuve que ir a comprar y no entiendo para qué, si al final el perro duerme en el sofá (y no en su cama como asegura Nao), lo sé porque el otro día cuando fui al baño por la madrugada lo vi, él me vio, nos vimos y… nada, cada cual volvió a dormir. A la mañana siguiente cuando Nao despertó el muy astuto ya estaba en su cama. Aoi tiene un gato y fue ella la que me recomendó la tienda de mascotas que se encontraba, casualmente, en Setagaya, tienda a la que iré a encargar el bulto de comida y la casa del cachorro, para la cual no me dieron ni un sólo Yen.

-¿Esto le quedará bien a una gata Siamesa?- Esa voz… -No, no creo que le guste, ¿no tiene algo más púrpura?-Argumentaba una mujer de boina negra y gafas oscuras, una casaca jean y debajo una blusa negra muy ceñida que hacía conjunto con una falda larga y suelta de color verde oscuro con pliegues (no es que sea fijona ni nada, pero había algo en esa chica que me resultaba familiar). Sus pantimedias eran negras, las cuales se encontraban bajo unas botas oscuras… ella se veía muy elegante pero parecía estar agotándole la paciencia al vendedor. Sin embargo algo en su voz se me hacia familiar… ¡Fujino!

-¿Shizuru?

-¿Natsuki…?

-¡Ajá! Sí eras tú…-Le dije poniéndomele en frente. Ni siquiera volteó a verme, en vez de eso se la pasó mirando a todos lados y luego me llevó a un rincón. -Natsuki, no vayas a decir que me viste por aquí, es sólo que yo…- En eso se apareció Kanzaki en la tienda, quien al verme me saludó efusivamente.

-¡Natsuki-san!- se acercó -¡Natsuki-san, qué sorpresa! No sabia de ti. ¿Por qué no fuiste la otra noche?- Cuestionó viéndome con cara de burla, hasta que vio a la joven de de gafas y se refirió a ella -¿Quién es tu amiga?- preguntaba curioso en lo que yo lo distraía.

-Amm pues ella, ella es… una amiga de Nao, no es de aquí y le estoy enseñando la ciudad y empezamos por las tiendas de mascotas…-me vio muy sospechosamente.

-Oh, ya veo… Por cierto, ¿sabes algo de Shizuru-san?-enarqué una ceja interrogante y él continuó.-Pobre, está enferma y pues ha dejado todas, TODAS- esto lo dijo fuerte eh - sus labores en manos de Suzushiro quien está como loca con todo lo del evento. ¿No te ha dicho nada?

-¡Ah eso! Pues luego de que deje a mi amiga en su departamento muy lejos de aquí…-Shizuru asentía con la cabeza a lo lejos-Ella es así, no habla con gente que no conoce-le murmuré a Kanzaki y continué-Pues iré a su casa a verla.

-Bueno, Natsuki-san, debo comprarle una correa a un pequeño cachorro que le obsequié a una linda chica el otro día, nos vemos…-Hizo lo que dijo y se fue despidiéndose hasta que se perdió en la calle.

Eso estuvo cerca, quién lo diría, Fujino-san no sólo no estaba enferma sino que estaba en pleno día sabático, si es que no se tomaba la semana, es una experta evadiendo sus labores cuando se lo propone. Llevé a Fujino a su casa pero no sin que antes le agotara la paciencia al vendedor de la veterinaria porque decía tener una gata muy excéntrica; pero no sin antes también dar un paseo por el parque-¡Es incómodo con faldas!-exclamó entre tanto no sabía bien si agarrarse las faldas al viento, o agarrarse a mí por la velocidad, sin duda alguna al llegar al parque la vi muy arrepentida de haberse subido a mi motocicleta. Nos sentamos en una banca y se quitó las gafas mientras yo comía un helado de chocolate y ella uno de menta con chocolate, un poco de fresa y mora…

-Tu mirada luce triste, deberías cambiarle el color al destino…-Ella contemplaba el inmenso cielo azul como imaginando sus infinitos, no sé en qué momento me vio a los ojos, pero sé que lo hizo antes de decirme aquello. Lo que es mejor que nada, es que la he visto más veces dormida (en su mundo), que despierta. Me había propuesto no pensar en ello pero ella estaba en lo correcto, mi destino no tenía color y tenía razón en que quizá era tiempo de pintarlo de alguno.

Ella siempre traía consigo esa calma, esa tranquilidad que no poseo y siento que necesito; me contó que siempre había puesto sus ojos en algún amor lejano; proximidad, proximidad, quizá de vez en cuando… pensaba al verla ahí taciturna y sosegada.

-Pero tú, tú estás lejos, tú eres lejana- Dijo con voz de canto.-"Me maravillan tus descansos ángel, porque es cuando desciendes a mi mundo y te contemplo"- me dijo -Siempre lo fuiste.-Continuó.

Retraída, pero inteligente; infantil, pero madura; bella y superficial; profunda y opaca algunas veces; así es ella. Pero también es mujer… Desconozco el amor y la medida de mis sentimientos, quizá la inocencia no me permite ir más allá; su burbuja es muy pequeña y a veces siento que debo escribir mi nombre en el aire para intentar que lo recuerde. Salió del trance tras su recital y se apoyó en mi hombro hasta que el sol se puso (unos quince minutos más o menos).

-Natsuki….-

-Dime.-Casi no podía hablar, los nervios me ganaban.

-Mi madre quiere que nos acompañes a cenar mañana, ¿iras verdad?

-¡¿Qué?!- le dije dando un brinco

-¡Mou! A Natsuki no le agrada mi familia, le diré entonces que no quisiste.

-No, no, no, no es eso, es que tú no entiendes…

-Mamá ya me contó todo, nos reímos a tus espaldas al día siguiente, perdona que no te llamara pero me sentía un poco mal-Ya no le dije que yo me la pasé discutiendo desde el baño con Nao, la verdad es que ni salí de ahí, todo el día me la pasé enferma.

-Dile a tu madre que sí iré, descuida.

-Al salir de la universidad entonces.-No sabía si era bueno o malo, solo sé que no podía decirle que no. Luego de eso ella me obsequió una tortuguita de madera, pequeñita y curiosa, me dijo que fue un recuerdo de su viaje al Amazonas. La embarqué a su casa en un taxi como lo pidió y se fue junto con la diurna luz.


	4. Chapter 4

**LA ANACORETA**

Esta mañana tuve un sueño de lo más peculiar, trataba de escalar un árbol de manzanas pero llevaba un bulto a cuestas que no me lo permitía, el peso comenzaba a agotarme y del agotamiento, vino el sofocamiento. Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que no podía más, me caí hacia la nada y siendo el sueño que era, no me morí. Nada de eso, al contrario, me levanté como un dibujo animado tan sólo sacudiéndome el polvo de los pantalones rasgados, le di un puntapié al manzano y éste me atacó lanzándome sus manzanas rojas y hasta las verdes. Luego mi Yoshi (quien asumo se encontraba sobre mí y no yo sobre él como se suponía), comenzó hablarme mientras se comía las manzanas, pero no era cualquier Yoshi, era uno chusco como el perro de Mai, quien me decía que no hiciera ruido (sí, en mi sueño el Yoshi hablaba, por eso sé que estaba soñando) mientras se escuchaba una música de fondo. Me encanta esa canción, pensaba, por eso la puse en mí… ¡Mi celular! Desperté abruptamente y éste estaba bajo la cama timbrando (y yo en el suelo por la caída), al parecer eso despertó al animal quien dormía plácidamente sobre mí y por eso no paraba de ladrarme (en la vida real los perros no hablan).

-¿Diga?-contesté irritada, me preguntaba quién tendría el valor de llamar ¡a las cinco de la mañana!

-¿Natsuki? ¿Eres tú? Porque si es así, déjame decirte que te pareces a Aquiles buscando a Héctor…-

-¡Shizuru! ¿Ha pasado algo?-pregunté en mi somnolencia iracunda.

-Natsuki es una emergencia, dime cuáles son tus tallas.

-¿Pero qué…?

-Apresúrate que no hay tiempo.-De dónde habrá sacado mi teléfono.

-OK, ok, pues mis medidas son: 82-57-83. Por cierto ¿cómo es que tienes mi número?

-Natsuki cuando bebe pierde la memoria.

-¿Ah?

-Borras cinta pues…-Hizo una pausa- Olvídalo, que descanses bella.

En otro momento hubiera preguntado muchas cosas pero la pereza me ganaba, y los brazos de Morfeo (las patas del perro) se veían tan cómodos que sucumbí a su encanto. Lo último que recuerdo es que me pidió que fuera a buscarla a la universidad y de ahí apagué el aparato, abracé al pulgoso y regresé a mi sueño profundo.

Cuando desperté el perro ya no se encontraba en mi cama, sino que estaba en la suya donde al ahí encontrarlo Nao le dijo que era un buen chico -Micifuz, no vayas a la habitación de Kuga, te puede pegar pulgas o quién sabe qué…-

-¡Faltaba más, ese perro ya vino con pulgas!

-Natsuki, ese perro se baña más veces que tú-me dijo socarronamente la insoportable de Nao.

-Además, Micifuz es nombre de gato, no de perro.

-Yo llamo al perro como yo quiero…-Dijo esto último y se encerró en el baño, pero si para fresca nadie le gana, si la que le da de comer al perro soy yo y sólo porque no puedo soportar la cara que pone cuando me ve comiendo.

Se me hacía tarde y para colmo de males, cuando salía vi que el perruno felino ese mordisqueaba el mando de mi videojuego, se me puso la cara verde, casi lo ahorco… de no ser porque tenía que ir a recoger a Mai antes porque se le averió el coche, los ahorcaba ahí mismo (a Nao y al perro), espero que mi ramen de mañana sea delicioso porque sino... Arranqué la motocicleta y luego de dejar a Mai y contarle el cómo Nao maleduca a su can, decidí irme a desayunar por ahí en lo que Shizuru salía, pues hoy no recordaba tener ninguna clase y si la tenía pues no estaba de humor para eso (era un súper joystick). Así que justo a la hora convenida acudí a mi lugar donde siempre nos veíamos (el jardín del fondo) a esperar a la susodicha. Sin embargo, poco antes de llegar a él, exactamente a la vuelta del sitio en cuestión se apareció Chie junto con Aoi quienes vinieron a contarme una "noticia de último minuto".

-¿Sabías que Mai quedó entre las finalistas del festival de literatura?

-¿Cómo?- Aoi le codeó murmurándole algo como:-Te dije que no sabría-¿Saber qué?-pregunté medio intrigada, el chisme no es lo mío y realmente no tenia curiosidad.- ¿Saber qué?-volví a preguntar, a lo que Chie me dijo con voz de reclamo.-¡Es el colmo…! Natsuki.

-Ajá-decía yo viendo hacia los jardines.

-Mai se presentó al festival de literatura y su obra no sólo fue reconocida, sino que es una de las finalistas, y lo mejor de todo es que…-En eso sonó mi teléfono y le pedí a Chie que esperara.

-¿Bueno?

-Natsuki soy Shizuru, ¿Dónde estás?

-Shizuru, ya voy, ya voy, estoy cerca.

-Ok, Natsuki no tardes-dijo con dulce voz.

-Ella no me contó nada- Me dirigí a Chie - Qué guardadito se lo tenía, pero la final es hoy… wow, caramba, si ganara sería genial.-Le dije a Chie asimilando lo sucedido. Mi madre estaría orgullosa, creo que siempre estuvo más orgullosa de Mai que de mí, cosa buena desde luego. Mi teléfono empezó a sonar, pero trataba de ignorarlo y prestarle atención a Chie.

-Sí, Natsuki mira-me dijo enseñándome la fotografía de la lista de finalistas, explicándome que el ganador tendrá asesoramiento y corrección por parte de una editorial muy importante en Japón (algo que se dio gracias a las influencias de Fujino-san padre, quien pensó que su hija concursaría esta vez, pero no fue así, es por ello que la oportunidad es ahora para cualquiera, y podría ser Mai), estábamos hablando sobre ello y planeando algún tipo de festejo, ganara o no, porque el llegar a las finales ya era demasiado. En eso volvió a sonar mi teléfono, en realidad no había parado de sonar.

-¡Shizuru! En seguida voy, lo siento se me presentó algo.

-Natsuki, ¡que tardona eres ah! Date prisa que te sigo esperando.-de su dulce voz nada, esta vez estaba irritada, así que quedé con las chicas de hablar luego sobre el asunto e ir hacia los jardines donde me esperaba _La Anacoreta_, como se hacía llamar.

Al llegar la vi rodeada de varios muchachos y al parecer estaba incómoda, por la cara que traía estaba más que claro que estaba exasperada y trataba encubrirlo con una amable sonrisa.

-¡Y ahí viene Julieta, la doncella del equino negro!-Se refería a mi motocicleta. Lo que me llamó la atención es que esta vez llevaba pantalones y no faldas como de costumbre, algo que parecía llamar la atención de todos porque de verdad que le sentaban muy bien, así ceñidos a su piel…-Natsuki, esa motocicleta tuya me ha obligado a usarlos esta vez. Pero te recordaré; las faldas para mí no sólo son feminismo puro, no sólo me complementan como la lesbiana de casta y sáfica que soy, también son una forma de protesta ante la misoginia y estereotipos masculinos. Ergo ¿Nos vamos?-Dijo cambiando un tono circunspecto a uno infantil, a veces me asusta. Otras veces simplemente me gusta, su forma de ser claro está. Íbamos de camino al estacionamiento en lo que haló de mi mochila ahorcándome en el acto.

-¡Hey!-grité.

-Perdona, es que no me oíste.-Por favor, ¿podrías guardar mi pequeño bolso en tu mochila? Es que mira-Me enseñó la pequeña cartera negra de tirante largo -Es el cierre, se ha malogrado, deberé llevarlo a que lo reparen pero no quiero que algo se pierda en el camino.- era un bolso negro muy pequeño, hasta ahora reparo en las veces que hemos salido y lo llevaba consigo.-Le tengo cariño, me lo dio mi madre-me dijo.

Al llegar a Setagaya, donde se suponía esperaríamos la hora de la cena, puesto que era muy temprano algo que me quedaba claro, encontramos a Kanzaki hablando de lo más ameno con Viola-san, la madre de Shizuru, parecía que hablaran de política o economía; por un momento me dio la impresión como si del hermano mayor de Shizuru se tratara… Me acerqué a saludarlos y para mi mala suerte tropecé en ello, pero no tuve tiempo de ver sus rostros porque Shizuru los saludó a prisa y de inmediato me llevó a su habitación.

-Natsuki siéntate, debe decirte algo, es importante.- conociéndola, le hice caso y tomé asiento.

-No habrá cena. Te mentí.-ahora sí que no entendía nada.

-Tu madre no cocinó nada eh, bueno descuida, yo la verdad no tenía mucha hambre…

-Eres tan linda Natsuki, eres tan tierna…-se me quedó viendo un momento y vi en sus ojos un sentimiento desbordante, como la luz que seduce al insecto. Sus labios, acorazonados, siempre rojizos, con su delicada forma… su aroma tan único… tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y con el índice de una de sus manos dibujó la forma de mis labios para luego acercar su rostro, tan cerca, muy cerca… un capullo impoluto, un beso.

-Shizuru hija, se hace tarde.-Dijo Viola-san abriendo la puerta de la habitación de Shizuru, susto por el cual me caí de la cama hasta el frío y duro suelo.

-Natsuki, ¿estás bien? –me preguntó Shizuru de lo más tranquila.

-Natsuki, ¿cómo estás? ¿Lista para el evento?-me dijo amablemente, y luego miró hacia su hija -Dense prisa- dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

-¿Cuál evento? Dime de qué hablaba tu madre.

-Natsuki, eso intentaba decirte, no habrá cena pero sí habrá boda.-acto seguido me desmayé, pero sólo por unos minutos. Cuando reaccioné le exigí a Shizuru una explicación y la obtuve. Pues bien, lo de la cena fue una vil y baja artimaña, en realidad quería que la acompañase a la boda de su primo Takeshi Fujino, el otro heredero. En un principio me negué argumentando que no tenía nada que ponerme, ante esto me respondió que ya lo había solucionado, que por eso me había pedido las tallas hoy por la mañana (madrugada), eso había sido un golpe muy bajo. Luego le dije que la idea no me iba bien, pero de ahí… ¡Ah esa mujer! Si hasta le salieron lágrimas cuando me tomó de las manos y me lo pidió casi de manera suplicante.-Si Natsuki no va, yo tampoco-no me quedó de otra más que resignarme-Está bien- le dije, acto seguido le cambió la cara, se había salido con la suya una vez más.

De su armario ella sacó una caja, y de esta un vestido azul marino, era precioso; charmeuse de seda ceñido al cuerpo. Era un hermoso vestido largo que caía grácilmente sobre mi derrière, apenas podías ver el bello par de zapatos que Shizuru había elegido para combinar el atuendo. El escote era de un sólo hombro cuyo único tirante estaba conformado con volantes, lentejuelas y abalorios; los cuales también formaban un falso cinturón que hacía ver mi cintura más estrecha de lo que era. El atuendo tenía el corte como para una princesa, poseía una cremallera lateral y abertura en V en la pierna izquierda.

-Me tomé la libertad de escogerlo, te verás precioso en él…

-Shizuru, no sé qué decir, está precioso (al igual que los zapatos y complementos)…

-No digas nada y ven conmigo…

Ella se encargó de mí, luego de ir al salón de belleza, hablar de chismes y espectáculos con el estilista de su madre, volvimos para vestirnos, claro, cada una por separado; pero si mi vestido me parecía bello, cuando vi el suyo, cuando vi como le quedaba aquel vestido negro quedé sin palabras, estaba simplemente fascinante, se veía increíble. A pesar de que el vestido que ella usaba no era tan estilizado como el mío, aprovechaba la sencillez del diseño con las perfectas curvas de su modelo.

Era un vestido largo, en tela chiffon la cual caía en delgadas y discretas capas desde el abdomen hasta lo largo del vestido. El atuendo se encontraba ceñido por la cintura la cual al verse tan estrecha, resaltaba las caderas anchas de su poseedora, quien lejos de verse mal estaba muy bien proporcionada; mas sin embargo, cuando alcé la vista lo que más me llamó la atención fue ese maravilloso escote en forma de corazón. Es que con los hombros desnudos y eso… Era un vestido strapless el cual tan sólo se sujetaba de las formas de Shizuru para no caer y sus formas eran simplemente perfectas.

Su cabello lo dejó suelto a diferencia del mío el cual estaba sujeto por una trenza francesa clásica, peinado que hizo que al mirarme al espejo me viniera a la mente la imagen de mi madre. Pero ella así, tan simple como femenina, hacía que sintiera algo extraño en mi interior. No pasó desapercibido el hecho de que usaba aquel brazalete que llevaba puesto la primera vez que le vi. Iba a hacer comentario sobre ello pero Viola-san entró al cuarto nos avisó que era hora de ir a la ceremonia, puesto que estábamos retrasadas para llegar en punto al magno evento social y como fue ella quien condujo (Viola-san), lo hizo como loca, esa mujer debió ser terrible en su juventud.

Estaba nerviosa, es decir, me encontraba a la altura de lo que un acontecimiento como este ameritaba, pero igual me imaginé que habrían fotógrafos merodeando el templo, después de todo, como había dicho Chie, Shizuru y su primo eran los herederos legítimos de una dinastía llena de controversia en el actual Japón. El que su primo decidiera contraer nupcias era el suceso del año en el ámbito social. Las manos me temblaron durante todo el trayecto pero Shizuru cogió mi mano y la apretó de una manera tan casual que casi olvidé que teníamos a su madre en el mismo vehículo. Quien en los rojos del semáforo traveseaba su tableta donde sus dedos se movían con gran destreza y rapidez.

Finalmente arribamos al templo shinto donde se celebraría la unión de manera tradicional, sin embargo no sólo la prensa se encontraba en la puerta, sino también varios elementos de seguridad que mantenía al gentío al margen del acto que se realizaría en el santuario. En realidad era una ceremonia íntima, hasta donde sé sólo los familiares cercanos y amigos muy íntimos pueden estar presentes en una boda sintoísta. Nosotras entramos sin que nadie hiciera pregunta alguna, las Fujino saludaban con la mirada a los presentes quienes guardaban el debido protocolo de la ceremonia. La novia, aún a las puertas del templo, vestía un kimono rojo con estampados blancos y se encontraba al lado de su madre mientras que el novio estaba al lado de su padre. En el rito del matrimonio, los colores tienen un significado especial, por ejemplo, el negro, el cual es el tono del kimono del novio, representa a las personas que se encuentran unidas en matrimonio; mientras que aquellos invitados que visten atuendos de colores es porque se encuentran solteros.

Para iniciar el proceso de purificación, la novia retira su kimono rojo para descubrir un atuendo blanco como el vestido de novia occidental. El rostro se encuentra semi cubierto por un velo tradicional conocido como wataboshi, el cual cubre un tocado llamado tsunokakushi. A diferencia de los enlaces occidentales, es la madre de la novia quien le mete al templo para entregársela al novio. La pareja intercambia el juzu (rosario) pero al ser una época moderna, también han utilizado anillos en el enlace para posteriormente realizar el sansankudo que no es más que beber sake tres veces, en tres tazas distintas.

Después de eso, ambos novios intercambian sus votos frente a la respectiva concurrencia (se dice que la novia está embarazada…), para que finalmente el sacerdote culmine la ceremonia de manera oficial y de ahí… La novia se quita literalmente el chongo pues se deshace del wataboshi y ahora es su suegra quien le saca del templo, mientras que al novio lo vuelve a llevar su honorable padre. El rito culmina y todos quieren un pedazo de la pareja, pero ahora sí venía el ágape, pues los Fujino habían reservado un salón muy exclusivo para realizar la fiesta de los novios, quienes aún debían cambiarse de ropas por unas más modernas y ligeras.

Durante todo el tiempo sentí la suave mano de Shizuru sosteniendo la mía, alguno que otro flash de aquí y de allá hasta que de pronto, ella me llevó a un extremo del salón -Natsuki ven, debo presentarte a alguien- me dijo refiriéndose a un par de señores de traje cerca al novio.

-Padre, ella es Natsuki.-De haber sabido me hacía a la dormida o que tengo cólico o lo que fuera. Realmente Shizuru juega con mi salud emocional todo el tiempo.

-Fujino-san mucho gusto…-le dije a un hombre del cual ella aparentemente heredó todo el semblante. Él me dio la mano de manera amable y se dirigió a su hija.

-Qué fue de tu evento- ¡Oi! pues que hoy era la final.

-Pues sí, menudo día escogió Takeshi para casarse. Saber, Suzuzhiro vendrá luego y me lo contará todo, no olvides decir que estaba enferma ¿sí?-Manipuladora, lo vio con unos ojos tan tiernos, con esos que usa cuando quiere pedir algo sin pedirlo.

-Oh ya veo, le has hecho lo mismo que en la escuela, qué terrible me has salido, descuida; ve a saludar a tu abuelo y a tu tío-Se despidió de un abrazo con su padre, quien parecía estar siempre encantado con su hija. Antes de ir donde su abuelo, se acercó a su primo a quien felicitó enormemente, luego, por fin me presentó a su tío y también a su abuelo, de quien todos los Fujino, todos, heredaron los ojos.

En la recepción, habían personas que en toda mi vida había visto sólo en la televisión y en los periódicos y no me refería a la sección de espectáculos, sino más bien a gente del entorno político y económico, gente que conforma el cinturón de Japón. Viola-san parecía estar entretenida con los Fujino y parientes de la novia. He sabido por ahí, que es Viola-san quien siempre ha fomentado en su hija la sencillez, haciéndola parte fundamental de su grupo de ecologistas, altruistas y protestantes por los derechos de los animales. Casi siempre hay más de dos o tres cachorros nuevos en casa de Shizuru, a quienes ellas recogen o rescatan para conseguirles un hogar, creo que Kanzaki también apoya la causa de Viola-san. Ella se divorció del padre de Shizuru cuando ella apenas tenía cinco años, pero eso jamás ha disminuido el temple de su relación.

-¿Linda fiesta no?-casi escupo el vino.

-¿Nao? ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo aquí?

-Ah es cierto, realmente no tenía idea de que fuera este evento, yo creí que se casaba el primo de Reito, o alguna tía suya, en fin, debo irme, mi pareja me espera. Suerte Kuga, te veo al rato- No me la podía creer, ¿a quién se habrá referido? Me preguntaba en lo que unos cálidos brazos me tomaron por la cintura, envolviéndome en una fragancia deliciosa; era Shizuru.

-Natsuki se ve tan bella, sólo siento deseos de abrazarla todo el tiempo…-Dale no te detengas, quise decir, pero sinceramente cualquier palabra se ahogaba en mi garganta.

-¡Fujino! ¡¿A eso le llamas estar de conviviente?!

-Es convaleciente Haruka-chan.

-Suzushiro, puedes preguntarle a mi padre… estuve muy enferma y tuve que ser medicada para estar aquí, es por eso que Natsuki es mi cayado el día de hoy. Sin embargo he oído de tu magnífica labor en el festival, quien lo diría, se dijo pues que ningún otro estival quedó mejor que éste.

-¿En serio?

-¡Sí! Sentí envidia… a mí nunca me habría quedado igual.

-Eso es porque siempre buscas la manera de haraganear, da igual, siempre estaré ahí para cumplir con mis deberes. Iré a saludar a tus padres.

-Yukino-le dijo Shizuru tomándole del brazo un momento y luego le guiñó el ojo, acto seguido compartieron una sonrisa muy cómplice que me dejó pensando en muchas cosas. Ellas son amigas de Shizuru desde la infancia, de toda la vida pues.

Luego divisé entre la multitud a ¿Nao? ¿Del brazo de Reito? Caray el mundo estaba cada vez más raro, ella estaba como pez en el agua, definitivamente sabía como desenvolverse en este ambiente, no como yo que de pronto me sentí ahogada y tuve que salir a tomar aire en un puentecito del jardín, el ver el agua me calmaba un poco. A lo lejos podía divisar a algunas parejas en busca de privacidad, muy a lo lejos a Suzushiro junto al padre de Shizuru; de alguna forma sentí que todos merecían estar ahí…

-Así que aquí estabas… Natsuki me asusté, creí que te habías ido.

-No es solo que yo, te vi tan entretenida con tu madre que…

-Natsuki, si te pedí que vinieras es porque, eres la única persona con la que quería estar, realmente estas cosas no me agradan y solo vengo de obligada; pero saber que vendrías conmigo me animó enormemente.

-No me lo pediste, me engañaste para traerme.

-Bueno sí, ¿no es maravilloso?-abrazó mi cintura.

-¿Qué?

-La luna Natsuki, se ve maravillosa.

-Pero si no la estás viendo.

-La veo a través de tus ojos, y es una vista impresionante…-Era verdad que yo veía la luna, pero al oír ello, vi a sus ojos, y caí en ese mar rojo tan profundo, que me sentí feliz de no saber nadar… me abracé a su cuello, y sintiendo la suavidad de su cabello entre mis dedos ella juntó sus labios con los míos, en un beso suave y tierno, nunca antes había sentido tal pasión y delicadeza juntas, y tampoco creí que supiera besar también, lo que quizá me hizo pensar en algo… De igual forma me perdí en su calor, jamás en mi vida había sido tan feliz… con nada, ni con nadie. Le correspondí al instante, y acaricié su rostro con mis manos separándola de mí por un momento tan sólo para contemplar su rostro y verme en su mirada -Mi musa- me dijo -¿La décima?-pregunté en son de burla.-La primera- me dijo al continuar con aquel cálido beso hasta que… no uno sino dos o tres, pero de pronto sentí flashes y miradas muy curiosas, me sentí abrumada por todo aquello pero ella tomó mi mano-No te vayas, sólo son curiosos.

-Lo siento Shizuru, es demasiado… lo siento…


	5. Chapter 5

**LA ANACORETA**

El enamoramiento o el amor idílico es una de las modalidades más elevadas de amor existente. Contrariamente a lo que algunos suponen, no se debe a procesos químicos dentro del cerebro. Estos son un mero efecto de la causa superior que es el conocimiento metafísico intuitivo que entraña el amor idílico y que se traduce a un nivel corpóreo por efecto expansivo del centro espiritual hacia la periferia física. El amor idílico tampoco se debe a ideales culturales propios de una determinada época como algunos suponen. Aquellos pueden potenciarlo o enriquecerlo, pero no lo determinan.

**II**

_Oh, maravillosa, ¿creéis que el amor no es atraído, por fuerza, por la virtud? Amáis a alguien porque posee algo en su ser que os embelesa, algo indescriptible, ora porque es hermoso, ora porque es inteligente, ora porque porta cualidades de personalidad que os insuflan dicha. Si os amo es porque inspirasteis aquello en mí, por lo cual sois verdaderamente digna. El sentir no puede sustraerse a las leyes que lo rigen. El amor no es factible de ir contra su propia naturaleza, la cual tiende hacia la belleza. ¿Por qué decís que no podéis ofrecerme más que sombras? Sé que no me amáis, ¿pero quién os dijo que el amor fuese criatura de transacciones, que meramente se permitiese ser en tanto fuese correspondido, en tanto conviniese? El amor desconoce la ciencia del cálculo. No espero que vuestra merced me ame. Sin embargo, os lo ruego, permitidme a mí amaros._

Por Shizuru Fujino (_Idus de Junio_)

Aquella vez cuando la soledad se apoderó de mi cordura por causa de la fantasía, la desbaratada ilusión de un amor evanescente; las mortecinas luces del día, de aquella imagen perdiéndose en las aulas. Natsuki. Mi única ilusión después de la razón y la locura. Virtuosa de pies a cabeza; lejana, muy lejana. Siempre como el barquito de papel que se llevan las corrientes de las aguas de lluvia, torrentes efímeras que desprecian la mañana, que desprecian la luz del tibio sol. Desde que llegó (ella) e hiciera lo que mis intrínsecos pensares y descabelladas ideas aconsejaran; eran fuerzas al desperdicio, todo siempre en vano. Ella de lejos o de cerca, era siempre tan lejana.

Hasta aquel trece de Junio, en el que charlaba con la soledad, aquellos entre nos irónicos cubriendo mis ideas, aquella inspiración que parecía volar desde mi ventana cada día, como un gorrión herido que cayendo en un jardín, atadas de las manos mis ansias, rendidas ante la pluma y el papel. Hasta que ella, virtud desde su cimiente, irrumpió como una piedra en el cristal de mis espejos, arrebatando el silencio, convirtiendo en polvo los pesares de esta sensación de ahogo. No más un hombre ni una mujer, sino un ser único en el parpadear de su existencia…

Desde aquella vez, mi mundo ha sido diferente, pude ver sus ojos tan de cerca, aquella mirada de diamante; esas dos lagunas hechizantes; el desierto donde deambula mi alma desdichada… Y luego la sorpresa del destino, aquella rueda incierta girando una y otra vez a mi favor, piedad que me fuera concedida haciendo de mi vida un privilegio, aflorando mi carácter y la voz que ha mordido mi garganta cada vez que la he visto. ¡Oh designio incierto! Hasta hoy mostraste piedad ante mis latidos moribundos… hoy que ha soltado mi mano, como un lirio abandonando sus pétalos… marchitándose desde la raíz… sus labios rojos y su delicada humanidad se fueron de mis brazos como la sabiduría que abandona las ignaras conciencias…

* * *

-Sabía que estarías aquí… -quizá sólo alcé la mirada un momento y volví perderla en algún punto del inmenso cielo.

-¿No me vas a hablar?... vi lo que pasó y la verdad estás exagerando, no creo que estar enamorada sea tan malo.

-Tú no entiendes nada Nao… sólo quiero estar sola-le volteé el rostro y volví a mirar hacia la nada.

-Y yo quería fumar… pero preferí venir a verte. ¿Sabes lo que vi hoy en la tarde?-fingí no prestarle atención pero ella continuaba.

-Vi a Mai junto con el rubio que tanto le gusta, y, aunque quizá los dos sean un par de cursis se veían muy felices, era esa felicidad que tiene un toque tan distinto, que de pronto cuando te vi ahí con Fujino, vi el mismo toque. Desde lo de tu madre me has parecido una imagen en blanco y negro, no sé bien cómo explicarlo… pero hoy te veías como una imagen a colores, te veías radiante. Como aquella vez que fuimos de campamento con Saeko, y a Mikoto la picaron las abejas porque yo le dije que la miel silvestre era cien veces mejor que la de frasco…

-Eso fue cruel… no sólo fue Mikoto, también fui yo con ella…

-Lo recuerdo perfectamente bien y por ello Saeko me aventó al lago… desde aquella vez en la fogata, no te había visto tan feliz. Natsuki tú me conoces, estoy hasta el tuétano de las cursilerías, por ello y no me obligues a decirte esto…-Sus palabras me habían hecho pensar en mucho y en verdad tenía razón, pero eso no pensaba decírselo. Sin embargo una lágrima traicionera escapó de nuestros ojos.

-La extraño tanto Natsuki, pero sé bien que no más que tú y Mai.

-Mamá siempre decía que eras una cabezotas-Pero también siempre decía que tenía un corazón muy grande debajo de toda esa idiotez; mamá la quería mucho también. En eso, Nao me abrazó, y me dijo que aunque yo fuera una Tonta llorona, era parte de su familia, ahí hablé y le dije que eso tendría sentido.-Eres el lado gay de mi familia… ¡Y qué con eso!

-Nao cállate.-le dije correspondiéndole al abrazo.

-Tú madre te regañaría Natsuki, pero lo haría por dejar ir a una chica tan linda, loca, pero linda. Así que ve, y que te tomen una buena foto- acto seguido me desbarató la trenza- ¡Así te ves mejor! Tienes todos los cabellos en punta…-A Nao le di las gracias y una gran sonrisa. Bajé al salón lo más aprisa que pude mientras buscaba a Shizuru entre la multitud, pero ella no estaba por ninguna parte, ni con su madre ni su padre, ni en el salón ni en el jardín, ni con el novio ni la novia y tampoco con sus amigos… ella estaba junto a los niños, sí, en la sección de niños pequeños que pronto irían a sus casas a dormir, pero para quienes se preparó un ambiente con un montón de juegos y cosas de entretenimiento.

-El amor es así, es un ave rebelde que desconoce dueño o regla alguna…

-Onee-sama, ya no estés triste, porque estás coloreando mal la figura y ya es la tercera que malogras.

-Lo siento Sayuri, en verdad…

-¿Onee-sama cuanto me falta para ser tan grande como tú?

-Pues unos quince años aproximadamente, pero debes tener en cuenta que tus padres te den comida selecta; y no desprecies las verduras… no olvides que fumar e ingerir bebidas alcohólicas a tu edad es perjudicial.

-¿Eso que tiene la joven en su mano es alcohol, a eso te refieres?-Dijo la niña refiriéndose a mí; es que en el camino me dieron una copa más, ok yo la tomé, y la verdad el vino estaba excelente. Sayuri era una de las tres hijas de la amiga de Viola-san, aunque ahí había como cuatro o cinco niños más con quienes al parecer Shizuru desahogaba la melancolía, quién sabe qué cosas más les dijo antes de que yo llegara.

-¡Natsuki no debe beber frente a los niños!-ella les explicó que eso es justamente lo que no se debe hacer (poniéndome como mal ejemplo claro), -Shizuru, no les estés metiendo ideas a los niños- ante esto me sonrío con malicia y luego simplemente me regresó al salón.

-Natsuki, antes de que digas algo, lo que fuera, tengo algo que darte… ¡No te vayas!-Me dijo y se fue corriendo, luego de un momento volvió con una caja pequeña, una que adentro tenía otra muy pequeña y dentro de ésta otra todavía más pequeña y al final un pequeño estuche, y en él un bello collar dorado con una pequeña flecha en el centro del dije, alusivo a su mes de nacimiento supongo (pero era el mismo collar que cargaba consigo en el cuello siempre). El dije llevaba grabado al reverso la siguiente inscripción: _L'amour est enfant de bohème_. Yo no me contuve y ahí mismo me le fui encima, eso de beber de golpe funciona porque se me quitó lo tímida en un dos por tres.

Lamentablemente ninguna de las dos pareció recordar que estábamos en el salón de los invitados y sí, los flashazos no se hicieron esperar sobre la otra heredera de los Fujino, aunque en esta ocasión no salí corriendo, sino que más bien me quedé a lado de Shizuru durante la sesión fotográfica. Es más, Viola-san sacó su tableta para tomarnos una buena fotografía en alta resolución. Más tarde le pedí a Shizuru que me pusiera el bello collar que me obsequió para poder lucirlo durante toda la noche en la fiesta.

* * *

-Natsuki tú sí que sabes cómo salir del clóset-Otra que me viene con lo mismo, esta vez fue Akane y ni recordar lo que me dijo Mai, es más no me dijo nada en sí sino que pidió detalles-¡Cuéntamelo todo!- me miraba dominante y repetía:-¡Todo!...- Por alguna razón sentía todos los ojos de la universidad sobre mí. Y si creí que había sido suficiente, ahí se apareció Chie con periódico en mano.

-Natsuki me has hecho perder mi apuesta, le tuve que obsequiar un teléfono nuevo a Nao-Esa gata techera…

-¿Por cierto Mai cuándo pasas por tu perro?

-Pues ya no es mío, se lo obsequié a Nao.

-¡¿Cómo?! No puede ser…-Ahora el perro no se mudaría hasta quién sabe cuándo, porque de que Nao ponga un pie fuera lo dudo…

-Pero bueno Natsuki lo tuyo es noticia pasada, ¿Sabían que Nao y Reito-san…?

-Un momento… pero antes de todo ¿alguien puede explicarme cómo es que llegó a la boda?-Ahí viene la mirada seria de Aoi.

-Pues, estábamos todos festejando la victoria de Mai en el festival y se apareció Reito-san buscando a Mikoto para recordarle lo de la boda, sin embargo Mikoto dijo que prefería el Karaoke, entonces Nao se auto invitó y listo. Él de lo más cortés fue por ella a la hora adecuada. En fin al parecer desde ahí, se les ha visto juntos varias veces, dicen que la espera a que salga de sus clases…

-Aoi no inventes-le dije incrédula.

-Es la verdad- y todas asintieron, es que no me lo habría imaginado, siempre creí que Nao tenía gustos más bizarros… En cuanto a Mai, tuvo que festejar doble, una sin mí y otra conmigo y mi acompañante, fue de lo mejor, porque la editorial ya está en proceso de corrección a su manuscrito.

Pero eso de esperar a las puertas del colegio yo lo entiendo un poco, ahora yo espero a Shizuru todas las tardes y viceversa. Ahora usa pantalones con la excusa de mi motocicleta pero yo sé que es porque ha descubierto la comodidad… y el feminismo de este siglo. Hay algo que aún no le he dicho y es porque no he sabido cómo, porque realmente creo que a pesar de todo soy muy tradicional.

Y ahí estaba La Anacoreta, sentada en los jardines con sus cabellos largos acariciando el viento, leyendo un libro de tantos, perdida en un mundo lleno de versos, entre un soneto y otro. Una moneda por sus pensamientos…

_"El Amor es toda la Verdad: la única eternidad, el único absoluto, la única lumbrera, el silencio perfecto, el centro, el punto interno desde donde nace todo lo externo, desde donde se expanden todos los mundos, todas las dimensiones, todas las periferias. De lo pequeño nace lo grande, de la calma el movimiento y de lo invisible lo visi…"_

-No te detengas, dale, continúa…- Sonreí con el mismo rostro y con aquella misma sensación, el día en que te conocí.

-Lo haré después, después de saludar a mi doncella.

-Antes de eso… debo pedirte algo muy importante, o preguntarte mejor dicho.- Quizá se lo esperaba y a la vez la curiosidad le ganaba.

-Anoche soñé contigo Shizuru, en mi sueño, en mi sueño me decías que me amabas.-En eso me pellizcó.

-¡Au!-

-Eso fue para que te asegures de que no es un sueño, continúa.

-Caray… Shizuru, me gustaría que, bueno, en realidad quisiera saber si me encuentras digna de ti, y si deseas ser mi novia.

-Natsuki, tú eres mía desde la primera vez que te vi- luego me dio un beso en la mejilla mientras tomaba de mi mano- Hoy nos toca ir a la feria de libros… y luego al parque de diversiones… y después… después te digo… te va a gustar.

**FIN**


End file.
